Unknown
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: A big secret with a small crime.
1. Amy Lynne

**Criminal Minds fic time. Tell me if you know where this may be heading.**

**And to all my Moonlight fans, I shall be writing a sequel as soon as I decide what I want it to surround and have a pretty good idea the general direction it'll be heading. Y'know, the last one was a bit jumpy in my mind. **

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy Lynne sat on her bed, looking at an old, wrinkled photo with wonder. She sighed contently and looked out her bedroom window. The stars were out and playing as was the moon. Her eyes then wandered around her room, landing on her many possessions. Her wood-worn vanity and matching dresser. Her blue closet door holding all her nice school and work outfits. Shelves full of old stuffed animals, trophies, and dolls. Then they landed on her bed and her purple comforter and matching pillowcases, her bedspread was orange. The colour of her walls was a faded blue, almost like a washed out jean colour. Her white bedside table held her alarm clock and a few cards that she found had bearable jokes. Then her eyes found their way back to the picture in her hands and sighed again. A knock came on her bedroom door. She threw the picture under her pillow before answering.

"Come in," she called out. Her mother poked her dark red head into the room and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to be going now, honey," she said. Amy nodded and smiled.

"Okay, mom," she replied.

"Your father will be home in two days," she told her daugther. Amy nodded in understanding. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom," Amy said. Her mother then closed the door and Amy let out an exasperated sigh. She waited until she heard her mom's car pull away and grabbed her bookbag out of her closet. She quickly put her hoodie and slip-on vans on and left her room. She came back a few seconds later to grab the picture under her pillow. Then she was gone.


	2. A Quick Visit to the BAU

**R&R**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy entered the BAU in Virginia, which was about two hours away from her home. Her visitors badge was attached to the bottom of her shirt and she looked around. Biting her lip, she walked up to a blonde woman who wore a very pretty floral pattern dress with tights and heels.

"Excuse me?" she said in a small voice. The woman turned around, pushing her glasses back up her nose, smiling.

"Yes?" the woman said.

"Uhm, I'm looking for a Spencer Reid?" Amy said as if it were a question. In reality, it was a fact.

"I think he's finishing up a case," the woman answered.

"Oh," was all she could seem to say.

"He should be back with the rest of 'em soon."

"Is there a place I could sit and wait?" Amy asked, trying not to sound grave in the least.

"Uhm, yeah," the woman said, looking around. "There's a break room right down the hall."

"Thanks," Amy said, nodding. She turned and began to go when the woman said something else.

"My name's Penelope." Amy turned back to the woman she now knew as Penelope.

"I'm Amy," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Penelope said, smiling and nodded, then walked away. Amy turned and did the same.

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

_Why do you look so familar?  
__I could swear the I have seen your face before  
__I think I like that you seem sincere  
__I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more  
__I think there's something more  
__Life's worth living for_

Amy sat in the break room, freshly opened Mountain Dew in hand, bobbing her head to Avril Lavigne's "Who Knows". She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost five. She huffed, pulled the ear phones out of her ears and grabbed her stuff, leaving the room. She was walking past the bullpen when she saw him, sitting at his desk, writing and placing things in folders. Amy pulled the folded picture out of her back pocket and headed towards his desk. The man across the way looked up as she approached. He raised his eyebrows at her and she tried to ignore him.

"Excuse me," she said to the man sitting in front of her. He looked up, confused, as she handed him the folded picture. "Thank you," and with that, she turned on her heel and left. Spencer Reid opened it and a paper fell out. He read it quickly and flew out of his seat after the girl with the paper clutched in his hand. He caught up with Amy outside. He grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him.

"Is this true?" he said as if it couldn't be, it shouldn't be. But somewhere deep inside, he knew it was.

"Yes," she said, a bit ashamed. She just wanted to know hiim. She just wanted to know the truth. Her eyes met his and he smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing that it would be okay.

"How did you find me?" he asked now, curious.

"You and the BAU are famous," she replied. "It wasn't that difficult." He nodded knowingly and looked away. "So... what now?" He looked at her.

"We get to know each other."


	3. Secret Revealed

**R&R**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

_**3 months later**_

Amy quickly slipped her red tie over her head and tightened it underneath the collar of her white blouse. She patted down her pleated plaid skirt and slipped her black flats over her knee length white stockings. She grabbed her bag off her bed and went downstairs. She shrugged the blue jean jacket on and called out to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out!"

"Mom went to work early, but dad's here, sweets," her father called back from the kitchen. Her heart pounded. Her mom should be here, she hadn't been alone with her father for the past three months. She walked out to the kitchen and decided to try and act natural.

"Well, sours, I have to go to school," she said, forcing a smile at her father's back. He was doing the dishes. "I'll see ya after school?"

"Yep," he nodded and then turned to her, drying off his hands.

"See ya around, Will," she said with a deep southern accent.

"See ya around, Amy Lynne Reid," he mocked her. She then turned to leave.


	4. Sullen Girl

**R&R**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Later that evening, Amy came home to an empty house. She thought that was a good thing. Maybe her parents didn't get the message the school left on the machine? She was called down to the office today to "discuss" the reasons as to why she was missing so much school the past few months. She couldn't explain to them how she was having secret meetings with her half-brother, could she? No. So she told them nothing. She couldn't let her parents know what she was doing, least of all her father.

She quickly made her way to the message machine, only to notice that there were no new messages. Her parents got the message from school. She practically wanted to cry but she knew there was no point to that. She wanted to talk to Korey, her best friend about it, but she decided she didn't want to bother her friend like that. Korey was one of the best people she had ever met but Amy never told her that she had a brother. She sighed and slouched over to the piano in the living room and sat on the bench before it. It's been a while since she's played it, but she thought about her day and decided on the perfect song to play at that point in time.

_Days like this I don't know what to do with myself  
__All day and all night  
__I wonder the halls along the walls and under my breath I say to myself  
__I need fuel to take flight_

_And there's too much going on  
__But it's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
__Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

A few blocks away, Korey was entering her house. It was dark, which wasn't normal. Her parents would almost always leave a light on. Were they home?

"Mom?" she called out. "Dad?" That was when she was struck from behind by a man. She let out a groan and turned around to face him. She took a quick sharp intake of air when he struck her again across the face with what appeared to be a baseball bat. She was knocked out immediatly.

_Is that why they call me a sullen girl - sullen girl?  
__They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea  
__But he washed me shore and he took my pearl  
__And left an empty shell of me_

The BAU had been called in that same morning after a string of murders appeared to be happening that involved teenage girls being beaten and raped. Soon, they realized they had two UNSUBs instead of one but they didn't figure it out soon enough. Another murder had happened already. They were quickly called out to the house of Korey Lee, a 17 year old girl. Her parents had found her in the foyer of their home, eyes wide open, blood soaked through her uniform. It appeared their UNSUBs were now going after private school girls instead of public ones.

_And there's too much going on  
__But it's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
__Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
__Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

Emily Prentiss was talking to Korey's parents, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid were collecting evidence while David Rossi and Derek Morgan were making a run through of the incident. All while the UNSUBs were watching from across the street. But no one knew that, did they?

_It's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_


	5. Caught

**R&R**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy sat on her bed, clutching onto her stuffed panda, staring at her cell phone, willing it to ring. She sat like that for about five more minutes until it finally happened. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she said loudly and abruptly, probably destroying the other person on the other line's ear drum.

"Amy, ouch," Spencer's voice said.

"Sorry, Spencer," she apologized. "I was just nervous."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The school called, they kow I've been skipping," she answered.

"Do they know why?"

"No, not yet," she replied. "What do I do?"

"You act like a normal teenager, that's all you can do," he told her.

"Okay," she said. "How's the case going?"

"Slow," he replied. "We're about two blocks away from your home." Amy's face brightened.

"Really?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah," he said, slowly figuring out what she was doing.

"See ya in ten," she said, hanging up and pocketing her phone. She slipped on her vans and climbed out her window.

Less than ten minutes later, she arrived at the crime scene Spencer was working at. She spotted him amoung the huddled masses immediatly. She waved to him and he came over to her.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her. She just smiled up at him.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you for being so tall?" she asked him.

"Yes," he nodded. "And don't change the subject."

"I love you?"

"Nice try," he said with a small smile.

"Reid!" a man called. Both Amy and Spencer turned to see Aaron Hotchner waving Spencer back over to the scene.

"Get home," Spencer told her before heading back over.

"That Amy?" Hotch asked him when he came back. Hotch was the only one who knew about Amy.

"Yeah," Reid replied walking up the steps of the house.

"Did she know the victim?" Hotch asked. They both looked in on the body of a teenaged girl.

"Maybe," he replied.

When Amy got home, she entered the way she went out except she wasn't alone this time. Her father sat on her bed and she silently gulped.

"Care to explain where you were?" he asked her. It was a condescending type of voice. One she had never heard him use before.

"I went out for a walk," she replied. She knew he could tell she was lying. And somehow, miraculously, he pulled out her cell phone. She immediatly went to feel the pocket it had been in earlier and found it empty. _It must have fallen out _she thought. _Not good!_

"I was looking through your address book-" he began but she cut him off.

"That's an invasion of my privacy!" she screeched. He just looked at her.

"You will speak when asked, do you understand, Amy?" he said, still in his condescending voice. She said nothing, only nodded. "As I was saying, I was looking through your address book and I came across a name I haven't heard in years and was hoping I never would again." He paused here and Amy wanted to tell him to shut up but she bit her lip. "Spencer?"

"He's a friend from school, daddy," she said quickly, trying to make it as believable as possible. She could tell that it wasn't.

"How long have you known about your brother?" he asked her.

"I have a brother?" she said, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, Amy Lynne," he told her.

"I'm not!" she cried out.

"The picture I had of him is missing, you've been missing school, and now this!" he yelled at her, standing up, holding her cell phone high above his head. She couldn't take it anymore, her blood was boiling.

"He's my brother!" she shouted. "I have a right to know about him!"

"No, you don't!" her father shouted right back. "You're grounded until further notice and we will not tell your mother of this," he said calmly, leaving her room and taking her phone with him. She was shaking from the fight and sat down on her bed. Slowly, the tears began to fall but she wouldn't wipe at them.

.


	6. Unaware

**R&R**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy walked into school the next day with a fake smile plastered on her face. It soon fell when she learned Korey had been killed, murdered yesterday. She became a bit more happier when Spencer and another man she knew as Derek Morgan came into the school to interview the students. She was called down after lunch and she sat there, a bit uncomfortably, with Spencer and Morgan.

"How close were you and Korey?" Morgan asked her. She just looked at her hands.

"Pretty close," she answered. "I could tell her anything." She then looked at Spencer, then away. "Well, almost anything." He smiled knowingly.

"Okay, was she doing something or hanging out with anybody different?" Morgan continued. Amy shook her head.

"She wasn't stupid," Amy answered. "Her parents had to approve of everything in her life anyway so even if she was, well, you know, the would have known." Morgan nodded in understanding.

"Did you walk home with her yesterday?" Morgan asked. Amy nodded her head. "Did you two see anything weird? Something that was different, something that stuck out?" Amy thought about it for a second and then shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry," Amy said.

"Do you normally walk to school with Korey as well?" Morgan asked. Again, Amy nodded. "Did you see anything weird yesterday morning?"

"No," she said.

"Did you see anything weird this morning when you were walking to school?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't walk to school today," Amy answered. "In all honesty, I didn't know Korey was... uhm, y'know, until I heard that you guys were coming in." She then looked pointedly at Spencer. "My father gave me a ride to school this morning." Spencer nodded and looked down. At least he got the message.

"Okay, thank you for your help," Morgan said and stood up. Amy stood up along with him and nodded. "If you think of anything, let us know, please," Morgan said, handing her his card. She took it, nodded yet again, and left the room. "What do you think, Reid?"

"I think she's confused," Spencer answered.

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy practically sped out of the school at the end of the day, bumping into Aaron Hotchner.

"Sorry," she muttered, picking up her bag and some of the things she had in it that were now spilled all over the sidewalk in front of the school.

"It's okay," Hotch said, leaning down and helping her out. "Amy, right?" he asked, handing her back one of her bright orange notebooks.

"Yeah," she said, nodding and a bit confused as to how he knew her.

"Reid told me about you," he explained carefully. Amy looked around.

"Does anyone else on the team know about me?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "I'm the only one." She sighed in relief.

"Good," she said and then thought of something. "Can you tell Spencer I'm sorry?"

"Why?" he asked her.

"My dad found out and well, he isn't too thrilled about the idea of Spencer and I getting to know each other," she answered. "Could you just tell him that I'm sorry and that he's not supposed to contact me again unless he wants to see a lawsuit." Hotch nodded. "Thanks," she said before standing up and walking away.

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

Amy walked into her deserted house and sighed. This day was the worst day of her life, hands down. Her friend, one of the best friends she had ever had, one of the best friends she could ever ask for, was dead, gone forever. And then the whole thing with Spencer and her dad getting all upset about it. What, in all honesty, was the big deal?

Amy threw her bag on the floor by the door, pulled out Morgan's card and looked at it. Sighing, she hung up her coat and kept looking at the card. She entered the living room of her house and looked up, smelling cigarette smoke. Sitting on the couch, was a man she had never seen before. He took another puff of the cigarette he had lit before looking at her. He smiled at her.

"You must be Amy," the man said. When she just kept staring, he lost his smile. "One of the cops friends?" When she still didn't respond, he continued, "And also, one of Korey's friends?" That seemed to jog her memory and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God," she said. "You killed her?" He smiled at her. She quickly turned and went to run for the door when something struck her across the face, knocking her out. Another man stood over her as she laid there, unconcious and unaware.


	7. How Much Do They Care?

**R&R. My descriptions are bothering me! lol.**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

"Just tell them where you are, who we are, and what we'll do to you if they don't get here in time and follow all the rules down to the dot," the man with the cigarette told Amy as he handed her the phone. It was ringing and halfway through the second ring, Special Agent Derer Morgan finally answered.

"Morgan," he said. Amy was shaking, her lip split open and bleeding. She looked back up at the man with the baseball bat, then the man with the cigarette and began talking.

"Agent Morgan?" she said in a weak voice. A second passed before he responded.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This-this is, uhm, Amy," she answered. "You know, from today. You gave me your card."

"Oh, Amy," Morgan said, recognition in his voice. "Are you okay? You sound a bit, I don't know, I guess weird would be a good word."

"No, Agent Morgan," Amy responded, choking up and tears clouding her vision, "I'm not okay." The man with the cigarette ripped the phone away from her and slapped her across the face, hard.

"Can't do a damn thing right," he was muttering before putting the phone to his ear. "Special Agent Morgan?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Morgan asked, wondering why the phone changed hands.

"Why don't you come to Amy's house and find out," he responded. "And if you even try to storm into this place, we got a bomb, so don't be foolish." He then quickly hung up and turned back to Amy. She was afraid he was going to hit her again. She could already feel the bruise forming on her cheek and she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if he really had a bomb or not. Then again, the BAU would be coming here, to her rescue. Spencer would be there to save her and stop them, right? What did Spencer teach her about dealing with these kinds of situations? This kind of conversation came up at least once or twice before in their conversations. She even found out he was kidnapped by an UNSUB once before and in the end, he killed him. Spencer seemed like he regretted that decision. Would it come to that in this situation?

Amy quickly looked at the man with the cigarette and asked, "What's your name?" He looked perplexed by her question.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she responded. "Just curious."

"Jason," he said and then pointed to his partner with the bat, "and that's Leo."

"I guess you already know I'm Amy," she said with a weak smile. Jason didn't smile and neither did Leo, so she just hung her head and tried to think of something else. Leo was looking at the piano.

"Do you play?" he asked Amy and she quickly looked up.

"Yes," she said, looking at the piano and then she thought of something. "I could play you something if you'd like," she told them. "If you could just free my hands and legs, please?" Leo looked at Jason, pleading with his eyes to free Amy so he could hear her play. "I'll sing too." That seemed to do it. Jason freed her and she stood up, a little wobbily at first, but she soon gained her balance.

"Try anything," Jason warned, "and a bullet goes through your brain." He flashed his gun at her. She nodded, a little wary and sat in front of the piano and began playing.

_Standing still but still moving  
__Lying down but not resting  
__Breathing air, suffocating  
__All the while I'm debating  
__Life was never what I thought  
__Never what I wanted it to be_

_Had a plan, couldn't follow  
__Had a dream, it was hollow  
__Everywhere felt like nowhere  
__Everything was so boring  
__Life was never what I wanted  
__Never what I thought until you came and turned it all around_

Squad cars, SUVs, everything was quickly flashing towards the Reid residence. Spencer sat up front with Hotch driving while Morgan was in the back. Hotch looked over at Reid, terrified for the young man. His own sister. How could that have happened? Maybe the UNSUBs saw her at the Lee crime scene? That had to be the only possible explination. They wanted recognition and they were about to get it.

_Oh, you found the peace of me  
__It was missing, it was broken  
__You put soul into it  
__Oh, you found the whole of me  
__I was empty, now I'm better  
__All my peace is back together  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Amy sat there at the piano, pouring her heart out. Thinking about Korey, thinking about Spencer, thinking about her father and her mother and wondering if it was all worth it. Was it worth it getting caught red handed? Yes. Only because she got to know someone who was more like her than anyone she had ever met. Spencer and her were almost exactly the same, maybe not in the brains department, Spencer clearly beat her out there, but they had the same attitude, the same outlook on life. Why had her father kept them apart?

_Restless ways for a living  
__Fitting in 'cause I was driven  
__Saying "yes" when I meant "no"  
__Holding on, should've let go  
__I was scattered all around  
__Left shattered on the ground  
__You picked me up_

They pulled up in front of her house, looking at it in all of it's stillness. Spencer was mentally sick in his stomach. After all this, was he going to loose one of the best things life had ever given him? He didn't want to, he wouldn't be able to stand the emptiness that would grow inside of him. He looked at Hotch. All they could do was wait for now.

_All I wanted was a little bit of hope  
__Couldn't find it  
__You showed me something I never knew I owned  
__You put a light to it_

_Oh, you found the peace of me__  
__It was missing, it was broken  
__You put soul into it  
__Oh, you found the whole of me  
__I was empty, now I'm better  
__'Cause you pieced be back together_

Amy was thinking of Spencer while she was singing, thinking about his team and all the things he's gone through. This will be an interesting story one day. She would survive it and she knew it would be because of Spencer, because of her big brother who cared about her more than anything else in this world.

_What a life, always tried  
__What a life, lived without you  
__Don't leave me and I won't fall apart  
__I won't leave you  
__And it's cold and I'm blind  
__And I would and it feels good  
__What a waste on my mind  
__Everytime, all the time_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Oh, you found the whole of me  
__It was missing, it was broken  
__You put soul into it  
__Oh, you found the whole of me  
__I was empty, now I'm better  
__'Cause you pieced me back together_

Soon, the ring of the phone split the song and Amy turned to Jason and Leo who were sitting on the couch. Jason stared at the phone for a second and then looked up Amy.

"How much do you think they care about you?" he asked her. She didn't even need to think about it.

"A lot," she told him.


	8. Come On In

**Hi! Yeah, I haven't posted anything in a while. Been too caught up in graduating and crap and then getting a good job and then babysitting. But I'm back! For now, at least. And is anyone else wondering who they killed off in CM?! Cuz I swear to whatever God there is, if they DID seriously kill someone off, I'm gonna cry. They've done so good so far for not killing any of their main characters off. I think they deserve an award for that! lol. Anyhoo, here's the next installment folks! Enjoy!**

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Could I know who I'm speaking to?" Hotch said into the receiver of his phone.

"A guy who's gonna blow an innocent teenage girls head off if he doesn't get what he wants, that's who you're speaking to," the man's cold voice answered, "but you can call me Jason." Hotch looked over at Reid, who was looking extremely pale and biting his lip. Hotch's gaze quickly went back up to the house.

"Okay, Jason, just tell me what you want," Hotch said to him in a soothing voice. "Tell me why you're doing this."

"Did you know that more than half of teenage girls are getting pregnant while they're in high school?" Jason's voice said. "They're just a bunch of whores who want to get out of gym class."

"But, Jason, the girls that you've killed were never pregnant," Hotch said, confused as to why this man was using a statistic to justify these killings. Reid looked over at him.

"No, but they would have been," Jason retorted. "I can tell just by the look of 'em." Hotch heard a gun cocking in the background. "Like this one here," he began, "flirting with cops." He heard Amy whimper in the background and he could hear the phone switching hands.

"H-hello?" Amy said in a small voice.

"Amy?" Hotch said, just to be sure. Reid quickly approached him, his eyes wide.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Tell Spencer I'm fine," she muttered. Hotch looked over at Reid.

"She fine, she says," he told him. Then he returned his attention back to the phone. "Do you know if they'll negotiate?"

"No, I don't," she said and then after a beat she asks, "Can I-can I talk to Spencer?" Hotch looked over at Reid again and pushed the phone into his hands.

"Amy, you're gonna be fine," Reid said immediatly and he didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

"I know I will," Amy said, looking away from her captors. "You're my big brother and I love you." The phone was snatched away from her. "No!" she screamed, trying to reach out for the phone, only to have a foot meet with her face. Her lip, which had stopped bleeding early, was cut freshly open again.

"Big brother, huh?" Jason said, sneering into the phone. "Why don't you come in here and chat with us?" And then he hung up. Amy looked up, her eyes wide and she felt the urge to cry but she fought it down.

Outside, Reid hung up the phone and looked over at Hotch.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked, taking his phone back.

"They want me to go in," Reid answered.

"Well, you're not going in alone," Hotch said.

"But, Hotch--"

"No buts, you're not going in alone," Hotch told him.

"Well then, who's gonna go in with me?" Reid asked.

"I will," Morgan's voice said from behind Reid and Hotch nodded in agreement. Could this day get any worse?

**CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS**

**BAH! What do you tink?**


End file.
